


Trevor Fucking Philips

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, References to Drugs, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of just a background/Trevor-centered story I've been working on. How I see Trevor's past and why he is the way he his. I might switch this to do a bit of a romance story between Michael and Trevor, but it might just stay the way it is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor Fucking Philips

Trevor was never very loved. As a child, his father left him at a shopping mall, using the situation to take off, leaving both him and his mother alone. His mother never really forgave him for that. She blamed Trevor for driving him off. She wasn’t an ideal mother in any sense of the word. She berated, insulted, and treated Trevor like a worthless piece of shit; so much that he believed it himself. His father hadn’t even known him and he left. He loved his mother despite the cruelty she inflicted on him… and that only made it hurt worse when she left him time and time again on his own to chase after some man she felt she needed to complete her. She worked as a whore, a stripper… anything that would get her sex and attention. The men never stayed, though. That was one thing Trevor told himself mattered… that he stay for his mom. He was the only person that wouldn’t leave her behind. 

When Trevor was a teenager he struggled with his sexuality. His mother was a whore, so realistically he knew that was the kind of thing he should be looking for, since other guys were willing to pay his mom to stick their dicks in her. He tried going out on a few ‘dates’ but they never really worked out. He had some friends who were girls, but none that wanted to fuck him. None that he particularly wanted to fuck, either. 

That was when his mother really started on him. He wasn’t man enough to get a girlfriend? What was wrong with him? Was he fucking gay? 

It was the way she said “gay” that made Trevor immediately put up his defenses. He never even thought of saying “yeah, ma, what if I am”? No. No, he didn’t want to disappoint her. So he tried harder. He fucked every girl that would let him. He started seeing women as objects and less as human beings with feelings. He fucked guys too, but he didn’t tell his mother about that. 

As time went on, Trevor found that he had less and less that he truly cared about. He didn’t care about friends… any ‘friends’ he had left when he tried to fuck them, which he always did. That’s what he was supposed to do with friends, right? So, he started controlling the people around him. If not with sex, with fear. Fear usually kept people around. If all else failed he would threaten to kill them. That usually kept them from stepping out of line. 

Trevor searched to find something to actually care about. He joined a hockey team – which worked well for a while. He was good at skating, and even won the championship. His coach liked his aggression until it was turned on him and his fucking useless plays. Once he had a fucking pole up his ass, Trevor knew that the coach had passed that point of being used. So, he moved on. His mother was thrown into jail for prostitution (for the hundredth time, and finally the judge denied bail and put her away for a good long time), and Trevor was an adult. He tried to find something else he loved. 

It was then that Trevor discovered the air force. Something about being in the sky, the freedom of it all… sure, he would tell people that it was really about the desire to destroy and to kill… but it was more about the exhilaration of being so free. Nobody to tell him what he could or couldn’t accomplish, nobody to put him down – it was just him and the open space ahead of him. He was a natural – and just before he was going to get his wings, a psychologist told his superiors that he was unstable. He wasn’t fit for duty. They stripped yet another thing that he loved from him. This one hit hard, though. He didn’t even have a place to go home to, and now that his mother wasn’t around he realized how much he hated having her around. So, Trevor headed south, and fell in with a smuggling operation. He was going to fly a package across the Canadian border. 

That was when things got crazy and Trevor realized what he was missing. That was when he met Michael Townley. They were both kids, really, both headstrong and too fucking confident. They were horrible partners, but at the same time they were perfect. Trevor realized that Michael wasn’t someone he could control. Countless threats and big stories of death, dismemberment, and cannibalism didn’t even shake him. Michael didn’t believe a fucking word of it, and Trevor was sucked in so wholly he never thought twice about what Michael asked him to do. This… enigma of a man that had no fear, that couldn’t be controlled. Trevor found himself falling deeply, utterly, head-over-heels in love with him. 

It wasn’t long, however, before Michael fell back in with his high-school girlfriend, Amanda. Michael hadn’t been home in a while, and when he saw Amanda working at a strip club, everything changed. The young, cocky ex-football player was once again with the young, athletic cheerleader. Trevor felt a small part of him die a little, but he cared too much about Michael to disappear. He stuck around, watching Michael throw his life away on some bitch that didn’t really care about him. She cared about the money and his body, and his big fucking dick (which admittedly, Trevor did peek at when they were changing). 

When Amanda got pregnant, they rushed to get married. That was the right thing to do, right? Get married? That’s what you did when you knocked a girl up. Trevor complained constantly about Michael’s newfound “family values”, but at least they were still friends. Trevor was there when little Tracey was born, and again a few years later when James was born. He was “uncle T”, always there with good presents and cuddles and stories… Trevor had always loved kids. These, though, held a very special place in his heart. They were Michael’s kids. They were perfect. 

As Michael grew more and more ‘family oriented’, Trevor felt himself falling into the same funk he had felt after being permanently grounded. He drank – a lot – did every kind of recreational drug he could get his hands on; got tattoos; fucked everything that moved… but nothing filled the void that he felt when he was missing Michael. 

That was when Brad came in. Brad wasn’t Michael at all… not even close. But Brad seemed to have a similar way of seeing through Trevor’s bravado. He knew he was all talk… and Brad… well, Brad liked to fuck, too. 

Brad and Trevor began spending more time together, drinking, getting high, and fucking. Brad did notice, however, that whenever Michael came around that Trevor would drop everything… even if he and Brad had made plans years in advance Trevor would drop it all, following Michael like a fucking puppy. 

Years went by without incident. Trevor could sense Brad and Michael’s mutual dislike for each other, but he couldn’t very well split up the team. Brad had notions of splitting off from Michael… being running buddies just him and Trevor. Trevor played along, sure, but the thought of leaving Michael behind was never a serious thought in his head. He was with him until one of them died in a blaze of fucking glorious gunfire. He hoped it would be together… but he honestly thought that he would go first. 

The day that Michael Townley died, a very large part of Trevor died with him. Brad was thrown in jail, and Trevor didn’t even have him to fall back on. He had nothing; nobody that understood him. He moved to the desert and started selling drugs… he killed indiscriminately and kept certain people as ‘prizes’. Wade, the dumbass juggalo who was too stupid to realize that all of his friends were dead… and Ron, the divorcee who was just unlucky enough to move in next door. They were easy to control. Easy to scare. Easy to fucking mold. 

Trevor would fuck either of them on occasion, but he usually fucked junkie whores who were too far gone to care how they got their meth. He liked getting a reaction from their boyfriends, and there was one particular junkie bitch who’s boyfriend would put up a good fight every now and then. Trevor missed fighting… he missed arguing. Really he just kind of came up with ways to get reactions out of people. Most were too scared to stand up to him. There were times he would go too far, but he gave warnings. He gave second-chances. He didn’t want to kill the only people brave enough to stand up to him. It was only if he lost control, if he saw red. That was one part of the desert that was great – there were plenty of places for him to get lost; take a few minutes to cool down.


End file.
